


Moral Tapdancing

by taass64



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Episode Related, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 08:46:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1598771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taass64/pseuds/taass64
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starsky contemplates an assignment</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moral Tapdancing

Watching Hutch and Marcia leave the dance studio left a niggling feeling Starsky couldn’t shake.  
Suave, flirty Ramon never revealed his underlying unease. But later, alone in his apartment, Starsky wrestled thoughts he hadn’t expected.

_Hey, I’ll call myself Ramon, exotic foreign dance instructor! Accent and everything!_

_I’ll be Charlie! Simple, married, rich. Cowboy complete with southern drawl!_

It sounded almost fun, although the work was certainly serious. Undercover. No problem.  
Except Hutch was actually being paid to sleep with a suspect. What did that say about how far they’d go for the job? What did it say about them?


End file.
